La vraie histoire de Voldemort
by Lucius Snape
Summary: OS. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort révèle vraiment qui il est.


Coucou! Voici un petit OS sur Tom Riddle. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires à la fin de votre lecture, j'adore recevoir des reviews et ça m'aide à m'améliorer.

Un grand merci à Fumseck pour sa patience et ses corrections.

Bonne lecture!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour,

Je me présente, Tom Riddle, mais je crois que vous me connaissez mieux sous le patronyme de Lord Voldemort. Mon nom vous fait frémir n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout à fait normal, une mauvaise réputation me suis depuis très longtemps… Et je n'ai rien fait, jusqu'à présent, malheureusement, pour corriger la situation. Mais aujourd'hui je crois qu'il est temps que la vérité soit enfin révélée. Avec la mort de mon plus grand rival, plus rien n'entrave les informations que je dois vous dévoiler.

Que savez-vous de moi réellement? Sûrement ce que le vieux fou, nommé Dumbledore, a bien voulu vous dire. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous a pas tout dit. En fait, il vous a, sûrement, seulement dit ce qui l'arrangeait le plus, sa version des faits. En réalité, seul mes mangemorts fidèles me connaissent réellement et savent la vérité sur mes intentions dans cette guerre que je livre au directeur de Poudlard.

Donc je vais donner aujourd'hui ma version des faits… Une histoire beaucoup plus près de la réalité que celle du vieux fou et que tout le monde croit être la bonne… Mais le bon, le gentil, ici, c'est moi…

Tout a commencé lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. J'étais un bon étudiant, j'avais la mauvaise habitude de sortir de mon dortoir, le soir après le couvre feu, pour me relaxer et me changer les idées, avant de me coucher. Un soir, lors de ma promenade, j'ai entendu une conversation où je n'étais pas invité. C'était Albus Dumbledore, lui-même, avec un spectre que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de **Baal**, général en chef des armées infernales. Le directeur lui demandait de l'aide pour réussir à gouverner tous les sorciers de la terre, pas seulement un petit groupe. Il voulait le pouvoir suprême et était prêt à faire un pacte avec le diable pour y parvenir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait pu vivre jusqu'à 157 ans… Les sorciers n'ont pas une espérance de vie si longue.

Son entente par contre avait quelques failles. Entre autre, il devait faire des sacrifices régulièrement pour plaire aux forces qui l'appuieraient. Mais comment trouver des victimes pour ses sacrifices sans attirer l'attention des gens. Albus se tourna donc vers les moldus…

C'est là que j'arrive dans l'histoire. Après avoir entendu la conversation du directeur avec Baal, je me suis réfugié immédiatement dans mon dortoir pour réfléchir. Je voulais le dénoncer et avertir la communauté magique du danger qu'il représentait, mais qui croirait un simple étudiant sans preuve. Je me suis donc résolus à devoir récolter des indices avant de révéler à qui que ce soit ma découverte. Mais lors de mes recherches, je fus découvert par Dumbledore, qui par légimencie pu apprendre que je l'avais démasqué… Il essaya alors plusieurs moyens pour que je rejoigne ses rangs, m'offrant de nombreux privilèges que je refusai. Il me menaça alors des sévices les plus cruels. C'est là que commença notre guerre.

J'avais fini par mettre au courant certains de mes amis, tous serpentards, à propos de ce que j'avais découvert jusqu'à maintenant. Donc c'est sur notre petit groupe qu'il fit passer ses attaques contre les moldus lorsqu'il voulu jeter le discrédit sur moi. J'avais choisi Voldemort comme nom secret, parce que je voulais voler la mort, pour l'éviter à ses gens. Mais ce nom devint rapidement ma souffrance. Grâce à certains de ses contacts, Albus réussit à noircir mon image, bref c'est ce que vous connaissez aujourd'hui de moi. Attaques de moldus, meurtres en tous genres, massacres innommables. Que des horreurs! Mais dont il est l'instigateur, moi et les miens, nous ne faisons qu'essayer d'amoindrir les dégâts. Parfois nous réussissions à contrer les attaques, mais souvent nous n'étions pas de taille. Évidement ce n'est pas évident lorsqu'on est recherché et que l'on doit agir clandestinement.

J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser la même méthode que lui pour me renforcer… Avec de la magie noire, j'ai moi aussi contacté un spectre, celui de **AGATHODÉMON** (Bon démon, adoré des égyptiens sous la figure d'un serpent à tête humaine. Les dragons ou serpents ailés, que les anciens révéraient, s'appelaient _agathodemones_, ou bons génies.). Je lui expliquai mon problème et lui demandai de l'aide. Il me testa lourdement pour savoir si mes intentions étaient réellement aussi bonnes que je le disais. Et lorsqu'il vit que je disais vrai, il me fit faire alors un entraînement intense pour augmenter ma capacité magique et améliorer ma rapidité. Il m'apprit aussi le fourchelang, la langue des serpents et il m'enseigna aussi comment utiliser la magie noire pour contrer l'armé monté par Albus. Vous savez, la magie noire n'est pas toutes mauvaises, ça dépend de son utilisation et de son utilisateur, c'est comme la magie blanche.

J'étais rendu un sorcier aussi puissant que le grand Albus Dumbledore, mais je considère mes valeurs meilleures que les siennes par contre. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi mes fidèles et moi attaquons les membres de l'Ordre du vieux fou ? Simplement pour éliminer le plus possible de sorciers méchants qui s'attaquent aux moldus. J'estime qu'il vaut mieux tuer des ignobles sorciers que de risquer la vie des simples moldus inaptes à se défendre par eux même contre notre magie. Comme dans toute guerre il y a des pertes et nous avons tout fait pour réduire les dommages collatéraux au minimum. Nous avons toujours essayé de protéger les moldus et les sorciers neutres dans notre conflit. En ce qui concerne la marque que nous faisions apparaître dans le ciel lorsque nous passions c'est simple : Nous prévenions par cette marque les gens qu'une attaque aurait lieu. Cette marque permettait au gens d'être sur leur garde et quelques un sont encore en vie aujourd'hui grâce à elle. Certains ont eu l'intelligence de se cacher en la voyant. Mais souvent nous arrivions alors que les massacres étaient déjà commencés, donc lorsque la marque apparaissait, beaucoup de dommages avaient été faits et Albus et les siens quittaient alors rapidement pour ne pas être remarqué sur les lieux de leurs crimes.

Vous voulez des exemples?

Lors de la première année de son arme, Potter, à Poudlard j'ai tout essayé pour lui ravir la pierre philosophale. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse usage de cette pierre pour obtenir une vie éternelle et je ne voulais pas que ses fidèles soient éternels non plus. Une chance que j'ai eu l'aide de mon brave Quirell pour me prendre avec lui durant ce temps, Rogue aurait bien trop attiré l'attention s'il avait eu à porter un turban ou un chapeau en permanence pour me camoufler.

Lors de la deuxième année d'Harry, j'ai du demander à mon fidèle Lucius de  
faire en sorte qu'un journal que je contrôlerais vienne en possession de la  
dernière des Weasley pour pouvoir arrêter le monstre qu'Albus enfermait dans  
ce qu'il appelait la chambre des secrets. C'était Potter contre Ginny,  
contrôlée par moi. Comme nous parlions tous deux fourchelang c'était devenu  
une véritable course contre la montre pour moi afin de réussir à éviter le  
plus de dégât possible et arrêter les ravages ce monstre meurtrier.  
Saviez-vous que cette jeune fille est aussi issue de magie noire, comme  
Potter. Ses parents n'ayant pas réussi à avoir de fille se tournèrent vers  
Dumbledore pour résoudre leur tristesse. Il leurs offrit une fille en  
échange de leur servitude.

Lors de la troisième année du Gryffondor, un de mes alliés fut découvert, Pettigrew. Il a failli mourir ce soir là, le vieux fou à du être fou de rage, même s'il ne le montra pas, lorsqu'il appris que c'est grâce à son protégé que mon ami a eu la vie sauve. Malheureusement ni Severus, ni Peter n'ont réussi à renvoyer Black, fervent serviteur de Dumbledore, où il devait normalement être, c'est-à-dire à Azkaban.

Lors de la quatrième année de Potter, Bubus a du voir rouge. J'ai réussi à faire infiltrer un autre espion, Croupton jr., et grâce à lui j'ai réussi à faire participer Harry au tournoi. J'avais espoir qu'il meurt durant ce tournoi mais il a été trop protégé et aidé. Heureusement qu'au final il s'est retrouvé dans le cimetière ou j'ai pu reprendre ma partie d'âme. C'était un mal pour un bien finalement qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

Lors de la cinquième année de celui qu'on appelait le survivant, j'ai travaillé très fort pour récupérer une prophétie, la prophétie en fait. Ce vieux Dumby l'avait arrangée à son goût lorsqu'il la révéla à Potter, mais si seulement j'avais pu la révéler au monde entier telle qu'elle était réellement, alors les sorciers auraient enfin su la vérité et cette guerre aurait ensuite cessé. La vraie prophétie dévoilait que seul Potter pouvait me tuer, c'est vrai, mais aussi qui il était vraiment, un être conçu par le mal en personne. C'est simple, peu de gens savent que Lily Potter était stérile. Le grand Dumbledore avait donc implanté en elle un enfant, en fait, une arme. Il avait donné à cet enfant des traits de James et Lily pour masquer que Harry serait en fait un être pas très humain, doté d'une plus grande intensité magique que les autres. Une puissance venant directement des forces du mal. C'est pourquoi je me devais de le détruire avant qu'il ne prenne pleinement conscience de ses capacités et qu'il les utilise pour détruire tout ce qui pouvait nuire au vieux fou, dont moi et les miens. Et le soir où les parents de ce jeune homme furent tués ce n'était pas moi, mais le grand Albus en personne. Moi je suis simplement tombé dans le piège qu'il m'avait tendu. Nous avions entendu parler d'une attaque qui aurait lieu contre des sorciers neutres habitant à Godric's Hollow et nous nous étions rendu sur place pour leurs porter assistance. Mais à notre arrivée, nous fumes encerclés par le vieux fou et ses représentants. Il pris alors ma baguette et tua les Potter avec celle-ci pour avoir une preuve contre moi grâce au _Priori Incantatum_. C'était brillant comme technique, mais cette nuit-là j'ai disparu. Et heureusement qu'un de mes fidèles amis a ramassé ma baguette ce soir là, car à mon retour il aurait pu alors utiliser sa fausse preuve contre moi.

Et finalement, lors de la sixième année du pitoyable Élu, donc cette année, Albus parti comme vous le savez maintenant à la recherche des Horcruxes. Pour la vérité concernant les Horcruxes; c'est vrai que mon âme a été divisée, mais pas comme vous le croyez. Albus m'a dit un jour lors d'un combat : « Il y a pire que la mort Tom ». Merlin qu'il avait raison. C'est lui qui me délestait d'une partie de moi-même à chaque Horcruxe qu'il créait. En me divisant de la sorte, il m'enlevait une partie de mon énergie magique à chaque fois. En me dispersant comme ça, j'ai disparu lorsqu'il a fait son dernier Horcruxe : Potter. Hé oui! Harry était un horcruxe. Et lorsque Pettigrew m'a fait revenir, il a repris ma partie d'âme qui était dans le garçon grâce à son sang. J'avais réussi à tous les récupérer mais chaque Horcruxe demandait un rituel différent pour reprendre l'essence qu'il contenait. Donc pour reprendre mes autres parties d'âme, je devais chercher plus encore... Et la destruction de chacun d'entre eux me tuait à petit feu. Dumbledore le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il reparti à la recherche des Horcruxes que j'avais bien caché pour les détruire.

Maintenant qu'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs à réussi à tuer le diabolique Dumbledore, je me dévoile à vous sous mon vrai jour. Severus m'a toujours été fidèle, étant un espion parfait. Même le vieux fou n'y a vu que du feu lorsqu'il a supposément rallier son camp. Severus, lui disait m'espionner mais en fait il me révélait tous les secrets de l'Ordre et son directeur. De cette façon j'ai réussi à contrecarrer plusieurs plans de l'Ordre et sauver plusieurs moldus d'un triste sort. Et s'il postulait à chaque fois pour le poste d'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir contrôler l'enseignement pas toujours légal que le directeur voulait offrir. L'AD n'est pas apparue pour rien, même si cette information est resté cachée, le vieux fou y est pour beaucoup dans la création de ce groupe. Et Harry savait quoi leurs apprendre parce que Dumbledore le guidait à son insu par légimencie. Ironiquement le vieux fou faisait tellement confiance à mon espion qu'il lui a même demandé d'enseigner l'occlumentie à Harry, si seulement le jeune n'avait pas été si dissipé dans ses études il aurait pu apprendre.

Maintenant que le vieux fou n'est plus, la paix dans le monde sorcier devrait régner très bientôt. Je sais que je peux faire confiance aux miens pour réparer les dégâts causé par le coté obscure…Contrairement à ce que crois l'opinion public, mes hommes sont bons et ils vous aideront à rebâtir un monde magique sain. La mission que je m'étais donné est donc maintenant accomplie, je vais pouvoir mourir à mon tour. Délesté de mon âme; certes, mais libéré de mes torts.

FIN


End file.
